Badai facebook
by IriantyAn
Summary: Bagaimana ya.. kalau Facebook sang Kazekage dibajak
1. Chapter 1

Entah setan apa yang merasuki IRI untuk buat Fanfiksi ini wahahaha…. Warning, Fanfic Gaje tingkat dewa .. ^^, siapkan ember buat muntah.  
Chara Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto (ampun om aku Cuma buat fanfik kok) tapi cerita ini milik saya  
Badai Facebook  
Setelah perang shinobi ke 4 berakhir, kedamaian di 5 negara ninja aman, tentram dan damai, kemajuan teknologi pun bisa dilihat ^^. Dan salah satu yang berkembang dengan pesat yaitu sosial media Facebook. Akun ini dimiliki hampir setiap Shinobi bahkan para Kage yang juga sering melihat Beranda Facebook untuk mengecek situasi huehehehe rupanya walau dalam sedang misipun shinobi itu tak lupa mengupload foto narsis ataupun status gaje seperti 'kunai aku habis, bagaimana ini?' Xixixixixi. Dan tak terkecuali Kage termuda yaitu Gaara. Gaara sedang online pemirsaaah ..  
"kirim"  
Gaara KazekageTampan (Gile… nama facebooknya narsis amat)  
Tak pernah kusangka aku bisa merasa Cinta sejati dan pernah benar benar mencintai manusia di Bumi ini, hingga apapun akan ku beri untuk kamu, kamu, kamu.  
1 menit yang lalu  
Suka(1.999.999) Komentar(5000)  
Tunggu beberapa menit dan …. Jreeeng .. puluhan komentar mengantri untuk dibalas.  
Naruto HokageMuda : yoo … Gaara jangan buka aib kita di facebook donk.. hehehehe  
Kankuro Kanky : Hahahaha ternyata Naruto ya kekasih gelap Gaara, wah berita bagus nih … seluruh Suna harus tahu  
Sakura Pinky : Oh my my ,..  
Shikamaru Nara : Tidak mungkin, tidak masuk akal,… hah kalaupun Gaara jatuh cinta pasti dengan Gadis tercantik masa dengan Naruto ?  
Matsuri Chan : Sensei akhirnya menemukan cintanya,.. aku bahagia untuk sensei  
Kankuro Kanky : Dan aku bahagia memilikimu Matsuri, loph you..  
Sakura Pinky : Chiiee …  
Sari Acha Acha : Gaara sama, walaupun aku sebenarnya ..errr….. aku juga bahagia Gaara-Sama menemukan gadis itu, bolehkah kami mengetahui pujaan hati Gaara-Sama?  
Naruto HokageMuda : Setuju,.. aku juga ingin tahu siapa gadis itu, ayolah Gaara…. Buka buka buka,,  
Sakura Pinky : Buka apa? Buka puasa? … hahahah  
Naruto HokageMuda : Buka rahasianya ,..  
Shikamaru Nara : Hm.. ini sedikit Mendokusei tapi aku juga ingin tahu xixixixi  
Tanpa menghiraukan komentar yang bertengker di statusnya Gaara pun lagi membuat status baru  
Gaara KazekageTampan  
Siapapun yang telah lancang menggupdate status palsu tadi dipastikan tidak berumur panjang  
1 menit yang lalu  
Suka Komentar  
Oh rupanya FB sang kazekage dibajak..wkwkwk ada yang kesal, merasa ditipu dan ada yang bahagia mengetahui status itu palsu.


	2. Badai Hinata

Setelah peristiwa itu rupanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedikit bersedih mengetahui status itu palsu.

"Rupanya hanya perasaanku saja, aku pikir dia berbeda, lelaki semua sama saja" batinnya. Gadis itu mengambil Hp Samsung S6 Edge yang baru dibeli dari Iruka Sensei dan mulai masuk akun FB nya.

 **Hinata Hyuuga** Mencintai orang yang salah itu lebih menyakitkan dari gigitan Akamaru –Merasa Sedih

5Detik lalu

Suka (15) Komentar (6)

 **Kiba DoggyBoy** Hinata Chan, ada apa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku ..

 **Hinata Hyuuga** Tidak kiba, aku hanya merasa bodoh

 **Kiba DoggyBoy** bodoh.. kau lebih bodoh kalau tak menceritakannnya sekarang dan menyimpan rasa sedih untukmu sendiri

 **Sakura Pinky** Hinata,.. ada apa? Ceritakanlah pada kami

 **Ino Flower** hei hei kalian jangan kepo, biarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya dulu, iyakan Hinata. Kalau kau butuh teman curhat aku ada untukmu.

 **Hinata Hyuuga** Terima kasih teman-teman, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sang kekasih a.k.a Kazekage tampan online dan terkejutlah dia membaca status sang belahan jiwa. Tidak menunggu lama iapun mengambil Iphone 6 gold miliknya dan menghubungi nomor Hinata 082397659446 (ooppss… ini mah nomor Author wkwkwkwk)

'sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh disini kau menduakan aku, ..sakitnya tuh disini'

Gaara mengerutkan kening,… astaga… Nada sambung macam apa ini, Hinata Chan..seleramu…

"Halo,.."

"Sayang,… nada sambung macam apa itu" Dengan frontal Gaara langsung bertanya

"hm… kalau g suka g usah telpon"

Dan.. tut tut tut .. Hinata murka (OOC)

TBC


	3. In relationship with

Badai Facebook Part #3

All Chara Naruto milik om MK, Fanfiksi ini sangat jelas keluar dari otak nista saya :v

Sosial media memang penting, tapi ketahuilah tidak semua yang pribadi harus di Share ke public. Sosial media membantu kita mengetahui tempat atau keberadaan seseorang bahkan perasaanya saat itu. Makanya ada ungkapan yang mengatakan "Bila mulut dan hati tak bisa berucap, biarkan status facebook yang memberitahukannya".

Gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga sedang asik memainkan Hp samsungnya, ragu dan gundah itulah perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi sang kekasih dan menanyakan apa status hubungan mereka, namun... helow... aku wanita, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Dan akhirnya ...

 **Hinata Hyuuga** Serasa tidak memiliki padahal memiliki, dibilang memiliki kenyataannya kan tidak dimiliki

5 detik lalu

Suka (2) Komentar (16)

 **Kiba DoggyBoy** Cieee Hinata Galau Cieeeee

 **TenTen LupNeji** Hm... Hinata Chan kenapa?

 **Ino Flower** Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yg dimaksudkan

 **Sakura Pinky** Hehehehe aku juga tahu, Hinata, butuh curhat lagi, PM ya sist

 **Kiba DoggyBoy** hei Sakura itu curhat atau mau ngobrolin jualan online?

Dan seterusnya seterusnya seterusnya, Hinata tak mengubris komentar dari teman-temannya. 5 menit kemudian ...

 **1 Message receiveid Gaa-Rakun** (penggalan yang bagus Hinata)

 **Sayang, Kenapa status FB mu seperti itu?**

Hinata diam sejenak, hm.. otaknya berpikir dan ha,.. sepertinya Gaara telah melihat status facebook Hinata. Hinata Pun menjawab

 **Hm.. Kenapa ya?**

 **Iya kamu boleh marah, tapi masa urusan rumah tangganya kita dipublikasikan.**

Hinata diam lagi, menyusun kata-kata yang paling bagus menurutnya untuk kasus ini.

 **Gpp kok, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya**

 **Hinata, please hatiku sudah jadi milikmu, nah apakah kamu sudah makan? Kamu sedang apa?**

 **Aku sudah makan, aku sedang membaca novel.**

 **Begitu ya, Kalau begitu letakkan dulu novelmu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan... serius.**

 **Baiklah**

10 detik kemudian Panggilan masuk **Gaa-Rakun**

" **Moshi-moshi"**

" **hn,... "**

" **Gaara kun adaapa?"**

" **Hinata Chan dengarkan aku baik-baik"**

" **Aduh aku jadi deg-deg an"** Haha

" **Aku ingin mengungkapkannya langsung padamu namun keadaan tak memungkinkan, jangan bilang aku kurang jantan soal ini y"**

" **Gaara mau bilang apa sih, berbelit-belit"**

" **hn... Hinata Chan, mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"**

Blush Blush Blush ... Hinata terdiam untuk sekian kalinya

" **Hinata, apa jawabanmu?"**

" **Ya, aku mau"**

" **Benarkah,... terima kasih Hinata, aku sangat senang, nah mari kita pasang status di Facebook"**

" **Katanya urusan rumah tangga tidak boleh dipublikasikan"**

" **yang ini pengecualian agar si pantat ayam tak mengganggumu lagi"**

10 menit Kemudian ... On Facebook

 **Gaara KazekageTampan** Berpacaran Dengan **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **16 Juni 2015**

 **Suka (6) Komentar(500.267)**

TBC

Bagaimana? Suka? Suka? Xixixixi


End file.
